


Mistakes

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Hunter's Death, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, M/M, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: I shouldn’t have taken this case. He thinks to himself, watching his blood slowly seep over the wings now burned into the concrete. He should’ve just let another hunter handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-d, so sorry in advance for any errors!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.

_I shouldn’t have taken this case._ He thinks to himself, watching his blood slowly seep over the wings now burned into the concrete. He should’ve just let another hunter handle it.

 ~~~       

 They’d been retired. They were out. Well… relatively out. They ran a hub from the Bunker, getting other hunters information, and keeping track of cases and hunters alike. They sent hunters on cases and opened the Bunker’s doors to hunters in the area wanting to research. Sam was in his element, teaching other hunters about lore and taking down new information they brought back. Not to mention how happy Cas was to have a home with them, somewhere he could finally belong.

            The hunt was supposed to be easy. A nest of vamps, four as far as they could tell. It should’ve been easy as pie for a seasoned hunter and an angel. There were no hunters in the area and Dean couldn’t just sit by and let people get slaughtered while they sat at home, comfortable in their fortress. So he’d agreed to go. And Cas agreed to accompany him, of course. So they’d packed their things and left, driving the six hours to the little town.

            That’s when all hell broke loose. The vampires weren’t drinking people, they were changing them. Most of the town was changed by the time they arrived, and Dean realized how severely outnumbered they were. They’d gotten trapped in this old industrial building, surrounded by vampires, wielding their machetes, Cas wielding his angel blade in addition.

            He wishes he could remember what happened. Everything was just a blur. The vampires had charged, and they’d been so unprepared to deal with that many of them. It’d only taken him a few minutes to lose his advantage and be taken down, his throat ripped into by sharp teeth. He saw Cas go down, saw the bright flash that signaled one of them had stabbing him with his own angel blade. His heart dropped. He’d gotten his angel killed, and he was going to follow him soon.

            He looks over and sees the outline of his best friend’s wings forever burned into the concrete of this old, run-down industrial building. He watched his blood seep over the outline of the wings, his sight going blurry. His last thought before everything goes dark; _I shouldn’t have taken this case._


End file.
